1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound indicative leveling apparatus and more particularly pertains to leveling an object and providing an audible indication of the degree of levelness obtained with a sound indicative leveling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of leveling objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 270,716 to Karlsson et al. discloses a bubble level device for a cutter nozzle. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 330,682 to Butler et al. discloses a carpenter's level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,003 to George discloses a one-level magnetic bubble switching device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,459 to Dengler discloses a bubble level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,949 to Jaccard discloses an air-bubble level for portable tools.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sound indicative leveling apparatus that allows objects to be leveled through the use of audible tones.
In this respect, the sound indicative leveling apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of leveling an object and providing an audible indication of the degree of levelness obtained.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sound indicative leveling apparatus which can be used for leveling an object and providing an audible indication of the degree of levelness obtained. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.